Blind Trust
by In the Fob Watch
Summary: The Doctor goes back for Ada and gives her a chance to travel the stars. Fluff.
1. Goodbye

**Blind Trust**

_**Goodbye**_

The Doctor gently kissed Ada on the cheek, before turning back to the TARDIS. Although the blind girl had no idea what the TARDIS was, somehow she knew as the engines began to groan, that the Doctor was leaving.

"Goodbye my monster," she whispered, as the TARDIS noise faded. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned slowly to walk away.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Clara, her arms crossed as she leaned against the console.

"Ada? Oh... hmm... she'll be just... fine," brushed off the Doctor, flicking switches.

"Really?" asked Clara, doubtful.

"Yes! Of course she'll be fine. They always are."

"What do you mean they always are? How can you know if you go running off as soon as it's over?"

The Doctor spun to face Clara, his expression one of grief, anger, and uncertainty. "Of course she won't be alright. She's blind, with no family to look after her, in Victorian England! She has no way of surviving, and they don't exactly have disability pensions yet. She couldn't be further from fine!" He threw his hands up in the air, frustration taking hold. "Don't you see?" he demanded, "I leave because they're never alright. It's all well and good to stop the crazy people from killing the majority of the population, but I'm nearly always too late for some people. I don't want to tell Ada the truth that she'll end up as a beggar and dead on the streets. I don't want to see the families cry over those who I couldn't save. I run, Clara. This is what I do. I've been running for a thousand years because I don't want to look back!"

Clara took the Doctor's hand and rubbed it gently. "If there's one thing that I've learnt from people, it's that they tend to remember the worst, not the best," she said. "But maybe the past isn't that terrible. Maybe if you look over your shoulder, it's not all bad behind you. What about the people that you save who otherwise would have been cold in their graves, Doctor? All the good things that you've done, by blocking it all out, you forget all the good things you've brought to this world."

The Doctor looked up, his sad eyes pleading.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye," smiled Clara.

She tapped her way along the pavement, back to where her cursed mother had destroyed her life, when an unnaturally strong wind picked up, and she heard it again. That creaking and groaning that had taken her monster away. It was back.

_**Author's Note:**_ _**This is just the start, I thought I might set up the story first. Yes, I know, I'm still working on other stuff, but I just had to write this after last episode.**_


	2. Hello Monster

"Hello," said the Doctor, popping his head out of the TARDIS, flashing Ada a grin despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

"Monster?" she asked, recognising the voice.

"Yep, it's me," said the Doctor. He walked up to her and guided her hand to his face, confirming his identity.

"Oh, it is you!" beamed Ada, her tears now changed to ones of happiness. She flung her arms around the Doctor's neck and buried her face in his jacked, sobbing as she clung on to the man she'd lost twice in the one day.

"Couldn't just leave you behind, now could we?" chirped Clara with a smile. "And seeing as I'm the boss, I got your monster to bring us back, so that you can come with us, if you want."

"What do you mean, come with you?" queried Ada.

"This box," said the Doctor, leading Ada over to the TARDIS and guiding her around it, "this magical box, can take you anywhere you want, with just the flick of a few switches."

"Do you mean I could go to the Colonies without spending months at sea?" asked Ada, incredulous.

"The Colonies? Why'd you bother with the Colonies when you can see the stars?" replied Clara, grinning.

"Impossible," Ada replied.

"Oi, common, this beauty can go anywhere in space and time," said the Doctor, giving the TARDIS a fond pat.

Ada shook her head sadly. "I believe that much, but monster, you forget that I cannot _see_ the stars. I remember what they look like, from my childhood, but never again can I look into the heavens, no matter how close I get to them."

"I can still show you," said the Doctor after a moment.

"You can? How?" Clara asked, surprised.

"Telepathy." he said

"Don't be ridiculous," snorted Clara.

"I'll have you know that Time Lords are telepathic beings," defied the Doctor, straightening his bowtie.

"Okay, what am I thinking right now?" challenged Clara.

"You're thinking that I can't possibly get this right," said the Doctor.

Clara gaped, but Ada had caught on. "Anyone could have told you that," she giggled. "You don't need to be telepathic to figure that out."

"Why won't anyone believe me?" whinged the Doctor, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I believe you, monster," Ada conceded. "I'm not sure that I want someone around who can hear each and every one of my thoughts."

"I can't always hear them, I need to make physical contact and concentrate," clarified the Doctor.

"Show me."


	3. All in the Mind

The Doctor kissed Ada's hand, most gentlemanly, before placing his fingers on Ada's temples. He pressed his forehead to hers, and Ada gave a start.

"You're in my head! My monster, you're in my mind! How on earth is that possible?" she marvelled, without moving away from the Doctor.

"Ah, you know, complicated Time Lord stuff, it's a bit beyond current earth science..."

"Oh, never mind, monster, I found it," said Ada. "Oh my, your head, it's so full of pictures! I haven't seen new images for years, it's amazing!"

The Doctor smiled. "You're quite clever," he said, surprised by how quickly she had caught on. "Last person that figured out how to get in to my head was..."

"...Madame du Pompadour? Yes, your memories of her are right here. She was rather fond of you, was she not?" Ada commented. "Oh, but such guilt! Doctor, please, you were not at fault! You could not change what happened, it occurred as it must!" She pulled away slightly, taking the Doctor's face into her hands, and stroking it, trying to sooth her monster's pains.

"I know, it was just sad that she died. Poor Reniette was only forty-two."

"What?" asked Ada, slightly confused. "Oh, no your guilt centres around another pretty blonde girl, the one whose heart broke when you had to save the French one. But please, monster, let her go. The girl you love is safe now, you needn't weep any more."

"What's this about the Doctor being in love?" pipped up Clara.

"A blonde girl, she was so human, yet she was his goddess." said Ada.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Your 'goddess'? Wow, Doctor, you were really besotted."

"Oi! She _was_ a goddess at one point, looked into the time vortex and saved my life, and the earth, nearly died in the process. Long story." The Doctor was getting defensive.

"So you _did_ love her?" asked Clara, incredulous. "Where is she now?"

"She is safe and happy with the Doctor, but not the Doctor as you know him. She now sees the other stars." Ada replied cryptically.

"Wha...?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, and said nothing. The moment passed quickly, however, as he hid the pain behind his usual playful facade. "So, speaking of stars, I think Ada deserves a trip for her help, don't you Clara? I was thinking, how about the Fourth Moon of Greater Paluria?" He chattered away as they lead Ada into the TARDIS. "It's a gorgeous place, has a pale golden sky, forests of the most intricate flowers which glow in the spring, lakes of crystal clear pink sugar-water, and as for the views..."

He was stopped by a look from Clara, who raised her eyebrows before nodding Ada's direction.

"Ahh, maybe not such a good idea..." said the Doctor, wracking his brains. "Ooh, I know, the ice city of Teatro! They have the best theatre society in the fourteenth millennium, and I do have a soft stop for their annual mime festival, they do the most amazing interpretation of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

Clara put her palm on her face and shook her head.

"I am afraid I would get little from that experience, Doctor, having been unable to see mime, art or indeed anything at all for the past few years," Ada pointed out.

"Right. Yes. Of course. That does seem to be a bit of a hindrance. But do you know what?" he grinned, sending the TARDIS into flight, "I know just the place to fix it!"

**Author's note: I'm sorry for not having updated for ages; I'm currently in my final year of school, so the study is really piling up. I'm doing my best to write as often as possible, however if I want to become a Doctor myself I really need to focus on school work. I know where the story is going, and I love both this and **_**Reunited**_**, my other current fanfic, so I'm trying not to abandon either of them. Thanks for all your support though, your reviews keep me motivated, and it was a review from a lovely (but unfortunately unknown) Guest reader that reminded me that I'd forgotten to post for a while. Thanks for the understanding, and believe me, if I could, I would write much more.**


End file.
